one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur Vs Duna
Excalibur of Soul Eater (nominated by Pacmanisgr8donth8m8) takes on Duna of Wonderful World (nominated by BMHKain) Intro In an underground passage of dark crystalline caves, Duna is walking, trying to find a way to the surface. Or, rather, trying to walk. She didn’t exactly get to finish her meal before she was brought here. She collapses face-first on the ground. Duna: So... hungry... need...rice... Suddenly, she gets hit in the head with a thrown carrot. Duna: Ow! But she grabs it, and looks around before devouring it in one bite and spitting out the end. ???: It may not be rice, but it’s all I have. Plus, I hate carrots. Duna looks up to see Excalibur balancing on her head. She swipes at him, but he flips off and lands on the ground in front of her. Excalibur: And who might you be? Duna: I’m... Excalibur: A bounty hunter, yes, I see. You appear to have some pretty powerful sword skills. Tell you what. Why don’t we team up? You seem powerful enough to be a meister of mine. Duna: A what? Excalibur: What, you’ve never heard of a meister? Wait, maybe you’re from a different world. That would certainly explain the anomaly of something as powerful as me being kidnapped... wait! That means you haven’t heard of me! I am Excalibur, and this is my legend! He begins to rant on with his stories, gradually speeding up to a squeaky voice as Duna drowns him out. Al; she can think of is “Powerful weapon + sell = food.” (Krieg, 0:32-0:38) Without warning, she strikes at Excalibur, but he blocks it with his cane. Excalibur: Pity. We could have made a great pair, you know. FIGHT!!! (Concert of Madness, 1:17-1:47) 60 Duna leaps at Excalibur and starts a series of slow, powerful attacks with her sword, each complimented with a charge of electricity, but Excalibur easily blocks each assault with a twirl of his cane. He does a playful backflip into the air, which Duna responds to be jumping in the air and flying across it with several slashes. They all miss, and Excalibur makes the three-point landing. Excalibur: Fool! Duna rushes him with a flurry of jabs, but he dodges them all with an odd tapdance before transforming into a sword and sending Duna flying with a powerful strike. 50 Duna recovers and shoots bolts of electricity at Excalibur, but the holy weapon dispels them by twirling his cane. He leaps into the air over Duna, and she lifts her sword skyward and calls down a strike of lightning to zap him. Excalibur doesn’t see this coming and falls to the ground dazed, where Duna hits him with repeated slashes. Finally recovering and trapping Duna’s blade with his cane, Excalibur flips it away, and Duna disappears with a sonic boom. At super speed, she punches him repeatedly before picking up her blade and clashes it against Excalibur’s cane. Duna then channels electricity into it, frying him. Excalibur: Owowowowowow! 40 Excalibur pummels Duna in the face with his cane and uses it to trip her to the ground. Jumping on top of her, he does an odd tap dance to bury her into the ground then raises his cane into the air. A massive beam of light shines down on it, and he jumps into the air, shooting it at Duna. She is able to get up and outrun it, using her speed to run on the cave walls, and leap at Excalibur in the air. While they fall to the ground, they exchange hundreds of slashes that are almost invisible to the human eye. (Phoenix's Theme, 0:07-0:37) 30 The two slide apart, and Excalibur turns into his sword form again, only this time equipped with a pair of giant golden wings. Duna shoots lightning at him, but a single flap dispels it and he rushes her, cutting her with several slashes before reverting back, but still with the wings. He flies into the air backwards, kicking Duna in the face, and with the tip of his cane shoots out thousands of small beams of light almost as if they were needles. Duna blocks them for a while before they start striking her and bringing her to her knees. 23 Duna surrounds herself with a red circle filled with various symbols, and the needles are stopped. She runs towards Excalibur, and though he blocks her initial strikes she disappears with a sonic boom and appears behind him, cutting him into the air. She jumps after him and continues to slash him upwards until they reach the roof of the cave and she strikes him down with a bolt of lightning. 17 Excalibur is unfazed, and begins to move so fast he creates afterimage copies of himself. They all attack Duna, slamming her into the cave wall, and when she retaliates with a series of random slashes, he effortlessly bounces over them all before landing on her head and stomping her into the ground before hopping off. Excalibur: And you are beaten. Any last words, or can I continue my legend? 11 Thinking quickly, she scoops up the carrot chunk she had left on the ground earlier and throws it at the holy weapon. He catches it. Excalibur: Do better research, please. Just because I hate carrots doesn’t mean that I’ll die oh no this was a distraction wasn’t it? 7'' It was. Duna charges at Excalibur and shreds him with several slashes, placing a spark in the air. She jumps up and hits him with a projectile slash, also calling down a bolt of lightning to strike him, and holds out her hand. Hundreds of purple lightning bolts shoot out from her hand and fry Excalibur until he’s black and charred. '''K.O!!!' (Phoenix's Theme, 0:38-0:53]) Excalibur coughs out a tiny puff of smoke and falls to the ground. Duna picks him up, hides him in a hole in the wall and runs off. Duna: I’ll pick you up later, Excalibur-Sama! But If I can defeat you, surely I can defeat everyone else! I need to find that green haired guy and the guy in the red coat! She runs off, with Excalibur weakly waving his hand in goodbye. Aftershock ???: What's this! I anticipated this powerful creature to be one of the last ones standing! Impossible! A first round defeat! The mysterious figure sits down back in their chair. ???: Well, I can't complain. It is done. This melee's winner is Duna, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Duna: 8 *Excalibur: 5 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 7 Follow Duna's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees